


E.K.R.E.Y.O.

by Godzilla_muffins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I love them too much, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godzilla_muffins/pseuds/Godzilla_muffins
Summary: Short little summary of SakuAtsu :)I don't know what else to call this but a small gift to my best friend <3
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	E.K.R.E.Y.O.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oiksaeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/gifts).



> Short little summary of SakuAtsu :)
> 
> I don't know what else to call this but a small gift to my best friend <3

  
  


___________________________________________________

_ Dedicated to you, Ery, dear. _

_ Thank you for changing my life in more ways than one. Though, we’re not here for those reasons at the moment. Read this for me, will you? And if you will, keep reading my writing until death prevails and won’t let us. Much love <3  _

_ -Keo xoxo _

( _P.S., there's more at the end!! My new year present to youuuu_ **:)** )

___________________________________________________

It was a kitten calling out for help. He was like a helpless kitten you heard out your gaped open window at night. Wind would rush in, and the kitten’s cries mercifully got louder even through the strain.

Kittens are so glad they’re cute, right? A human is only known to say, “if they  _ were _ human they would be at the top of society.” 

God, as he laid there, oh how corny it was to say but, light did hit his face at the perfect angle. The golden yellow light hit Sakusa’s face so gracefully- or was it just his grace? Who would know besides Atsumu Miya- the man who got to see this beautiful sight every morning and night of the rest of his life;  _ their _ life.

“What did I tell you about staring at me while I was asleep?” Oops,  _ and so he awakes from his oh so ever beauty sleep.  _

“And what do I keep telling you whenever you tell me to stop?  _ No _ ,” Atsumu retorted, grazing his right hand over his latter’s cheek.

How could one be so pale? Not that it mattered, it was Sakusa’s, Atsumu could never hate anything about his lover.

They had their ups and down through the years of being together, He would be an absolute liar if we said there wasn’t even _ one _ thing he couldn’t stand.

_ ‘Back off, you’re so clingy,’ Sakusa said during one of their first fights. _

_ ‘Just- let me love you. Why do you keep shutting me out Omi?” His eyes were on the brink of tears. _

They definitely weren’t the perfect couple. But that’s what made them better. 

One starts to think about the changes they’d need to make with their significant other. One starts to see a future with them.

The true love story between Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi have barely started. 

_ ‘Talk to me, Omi. If I’m doing something you can’t stand then tell me goddamnit!’ _

Compromise.

_ ‘In a relationship, one can’t lead all the time. Atsumu, you can lean on me too, you know that right?’ _

Trust.

***

His insecurity was now their insecurity. If only they’d realize how this… this love worked earlier. Their tears weren’t to waste. The days they felt like the world was crashing didn’t crash. There was one time where they were on the fringe of losing one another, they came running to the middle.

They weren’t going to quit, that’s not what relationships were for.  _ Breaks _ , anything but quitting.

Their spirits were unbroken. Everyday it was like a new challenge but always the same opponent: the world.

_ ‘What if the world-’  _

_ ‘The world could end for all I care. But I don’t wanna hear you talk about the world when I’m right here,’ a caress to the cheek. _

_ ‘Don’t end us before the world ends,’ _

***

After the storms, there really came sun and nice skies. They laid in each other’s arms, throats too sore to speak, and eyes to red to see clear.

But there they were, in each other’s arms. 

Adults say that children don’t understand that the journey doesn’t matter, only where you end. When you look back on the journey, you’ll see how far you’ve come: how hard you’ve worked.

What a messy start they had. School rivals to… fiancees.

Atsumu dropped to his knees, his knees gave out to him once he saw Sakusa’s reaction. It suddenly all became real. What they worked up to, everything: every day, every hour, every second worked up to this moment.

“If you start crying I swear to god Atsumu Miya,” he took his hand into the man on the floor of the sand. It was almost too dark to see his face in the night sky but the lantern lights near the boardwalk did the trick.

“What to even say to you after these long, and hard three years,” it made both of them laugh, tears were threatening to fall as Sakusa playfully slapped Atsumu’s shoulder at the remark. 

“It has been rough with a high maintenance, clean and self absorbed-”

“-Atsu this is not a good time, but say one more thing and I will kick your ass,” more smiles holding back their eye liquids. It became a norm, laughing at their own past stupidity. It never got old, that could be said about their love as well.

“Alrighty alrighty. I’ve never done this before, but I got a lot to say to you mister,” Atsumu took the hand and kissed the knuckles while looking up into the nebula orbs he’s never gotten tired of looking into.

“I want to live next to one person and die in a casket next to one corpse. It still hits me knowing you were the guy I wanted to beat in everything but now you’re the single most person I want to beat everything  _ with _ . Three years and I still wonder if I’m enough, Three years and I still have to wonder if I left something out of place just waiting for you to find sooner or later.”

This was happening Kiyoomi, believe it.

“I would never want to do this crazy ride again. I want to start a new ride,” here’s where the water works came in.

“This time, I want to make you smile more than you’ve cried. I’m sorry for the nights I screamed. God, I’d do anything to take it back.”

He’d take every word back if he could. He’d take surgery to implant his own heart for the broken heart he had caused on Sakusa.

“I don’t want to keep saying sorry though. So thank you. Kiyoomi thank you so goddamn much. For being the first and ever rival I had. You see me now? Because of you. I am who I am because of your smirk-y ass,” he couldn’t get through this speech without his snarky comments sneaking in somewhere. Every word dripped truth serum, he didn’t know what to say next but he knew it would be good enough for the man to say…

“If you don’t like me as your boyfriend anymore, take me as your husband,” 

“Yes. I don’t care about the rest of your speech, yes,” he wouldn’t listen to the rest. Atsumu knew how impatient he was but it was a good try getting through 25% of it. 

***

They engulfed each other on the sand with heavy impact. None of it mattered. Not the people watching and saying their congratulations, not the tears overflowing and getting on one another, the irrelevant sand. Nothing could get in the way of their one moment of happiness out of more to come. Many more to come.

Atsumu was reckless. Sakusa was too attentive. Two pods of completely different pods. How did they get together and last? Trust. Compromise. Never quitting personality. They could combat each other’s flaws with bone matter that could strengthen both. One will never know how much they lust for something until they lose it. Or at least have felt it leave

Atsumu was selfless, Sakusa was introverted. They continued to show growth in one another. Sakusa would never think he would smile so brightly in his lifetime. He never thought anything he couldn't see was real, especially if feelings were involved. Here he was, doing both. Atsumu never thought he’d have to worry for more mouths to feed than his own. He never had to picture himself with someone else because he always thought he just needed himself. 

***

Over time one may start to realize even the smallest details about someone. Atsumu notices how when Sakusa doesn’t like his text, it could mean he’s disapproving(probably about something stupid he was doing). 

Sakusa realizes the way Atsumu’s nose scrunches when he disapproves. It’s the slightest scrunch, and what he likes best is that only  _ him _ can tell. Or like the way Atsumu knows how Sakusa cracks all his bones,  _ in order _ , after a match of volleyball. The little things weren’t as important, but it showed each other that at least one was paying attention. 

One person’s attention could mean more than if the world’s eyes were on them. 

  
  


___________________________________________________

_ Another letter for you.  _

__

_ Words could barely explain how much you mean to me, but that’s all I have to work with so- _

_ This small fic is dedicated to you, to our changes we’ve had, to the improvement of everything we are working towards. No one could better help me than you, you challenge me everyday. To vocabulary I still can not comprehend, to analogies of the galaxy bodies(I can’t remember the phrase you used bare with me pls) _

_ No one has ever made me feel so powerful yet still feel the need for growth other than you. It’s not ever a rivalry between us, but a benefactor in our time writing as young authors.  _

_ You are… talented beyond age and brain. You are kinder than what the wise can tell.  _ **_Ikaw ay_ ** _ beautiful. You are my best friend,  _ **_maraming salamat_ ** _. _

_ -Keo xoxo _

___________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like most parts of this, but some parts only she will know
> 
> This was the least I could do for you to start a new year with you, I hoped you enjoyed it bebe <3


End file.
